My STOLEN First Kiss
by Lil Leif
Summary: That idiot just stole my first kiss!


**Author's Note: Jez is fifteen and Morgead is sixteen.**

JPOV

I looked over at Morgead. He was lounging in the sun. He looked like a lazy cat. His abs were well defined. Even if you didn't like him (which I definitely did NOT) you couldn't help but admire his body. I shook my head to rid myself of these traitorous thoughts and looked away from Morgead's body.

We were at a lake that he had found. It was just us two. The sun was starting to set and the sky had pastel colours: blue, pink, and red. I would've thought it was romantic except this is Morgead that we were talking about. I didn't even think that Morgead had the word romance in his vocabulary.

Morgead had on blue and brown swim shorts. I was wearing this cute little bikini that I had found at Target. It was a deep solid purple and both the pieces were very small… but then again it's not like Morgead was looking or anything. Well maybe he had taken a glance or two. When I had first come out of the car after I'd changed his eyes had gone wide as he took me in. "What?" I asked him. "You have… boobs!!" he finally got out. Then we both turned every shade of red known to man. I'd seen Morgead without his shirt on because he sometimes (ok all the time) liked to show off.

Before we had gotten in the water we walked out to the water on a wooden pier. Morgead had suddenly grabbed me and ran with me to the edge of the pier. He'd jumped and we had both gone underwater. It was the middle of the summer so it was very warm. We had surfaced and Morgead started laughing at me. So I dunked his head under. What an ass.

Now we were on the shore air drying. There was still some humidity in the air so my hair was curling into a horrible looking frizz. I laid back against the shore. The last of the sun's rays were warming my face.

"Jez?" I heard Morgead say. "Yes?" I asked him. I heard him sigh. "Look." He replied. I opened one eye. I couldn't seem to find him. I opened both eyes and sat up. "Where did you go?" I asked him. "Behind you." He breathed in my ear. He was so close I could feel his breath against my ear. I turned around…. And my lips collided against his.

MPOV

I had only wanted to show her this cool rock I'd found but she goes and tries to make out with me. But hey that's good. I mean after all I AM a guy. Who am I to complain. She's hot especially in that bikini of hers. Even though her hair was starting to get really curly it made her look even more beautiful. I wrapped m arms around her. I opened my mouth under hers. In response she did the same thing and I slid my tongue slowly into her mouth. I could hear her moan. We battled for dominance for a few minutes until I finally surrendered and let her have dominance. I might as well just relax. Let her do all the work. I rolled us over, so that I was on top. However I supported myself so I wouldn't crush her after all I was thirty pounds heavier, easy. But I did make sure that I was pressing lightly against her. She surprised me by flipping us over again and pulling away. "What the FUCK, Morgead?? Why are we kissing? That's just gross." She spat in the sand. "Hey now you came onto me or do you not remember that part _Jezebel." _I asked her allowing some venom to colour my voice. "Whatever just take me home, _Morgy. _I'm tired and it's getting dark out." She said. Then she got off my waist where she had been straddling it. She grabbed her towel off the pier and wrapped herself up in it. she got in the passenger seat of the car that we had stolen. (Well really borrowed because I was planning on returning it.) I sighed grabbed my towel and shirt and got in the car.

The drive to her uncle's house was tense. When I pulled into her uncle's driveway she was getting out when I said it "Nice bra by the way… 32A." Then I laughed all the way to my apartment. When she'd first started to have to wear bras I stole one and wore it for a whole day. She wasn't a 32A anymore more like a 38B or 32C but it was fun to get on her nerves with the old bra thing.

_**~FIN~**_


End file.
